My Edward, Your Bella
by youthoughtaboutitsowhat
Summary: Nessie has interesting ways of showing her parents that she loves them. But overall, she just wants to find someone who loves her like Edward loves Bella. N/E/B/OC. Warning: explicit parent/child love. Don't like the concept, then don't read.


Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Ok, this story has something that hasn't been done before: incest. Actually that has been done before in Twilight Fanfiction so I'll be more specific: incest between Nessie, Bella, and Edward.

Now that you have been warned you may hit the back arrow to return to the rest of the "normal" Fanfiction stories if you don't want to read about Nessie doing it with her parents.

For the rest of you: here's the story...and the title is explained at the end.

* * *

I sighed as Damian pulled out of me and we pulled our pants back up. Damian was a good friend of mine who was planning on asking his slightly older girlfriend, who was known to be sexually active, to have sex with him. Damian's problem had been that he was a virgin and though his girlfriend wouldn't have a problem with that, if he told her, he wanted to impress her when they had sex. Being a good friend who hadn't been a virgin for a while I told him he could do it with me first to give him some confidence and experience.

He wasn't a bad fuck, but he had definitely been an awkward virgin. I'd done it before with people who had been virgins and they'd been just fine, but he definitely had needed help. We fucked for a good twenty minutes before I was satisfied that he'd be good enough.

"Thanks Nessie," Damian said as I put my coat back on, "I don't know how to thank you for this."

"You don't need to," I told him, giving him a quick hug, "I'm just being a good friend. A _really good friend_." We grinned at each other and I walked out the door to my car.

Once home I parked in the garage, noting that Bella was home but not Edward. I referred to my parents by their names, not by mom and dad. They actually preferred that I did it that way, in private at least, I referred to them properly when we were in public.

I got my sexual streak from my parents. Both of them are quite active, Edward works at the hospital as a doctor where he and several other doctors tended to fuck the nurses and other doctors during down periods. Bella is a secretary at the same hospital and happily included herself in the activities. No one outside the hospital knew about this, everyone kept very quiet about it and only participated if they had no spouse or the spouse knew and was ok with it.

I had a long list of former boyfriends, some of whom I'd had sex with. We always used a condom and my parents had me on birth control so I wasn't too worried. Not many of my boyfriends lasted long, I only refer to them as boyfriends as I don't know a better word for them.

"Shit Mom!" I cried as I walked in through the door, "You could have put up the sign on the door so that I'd have known to come in through the back!"

Bella was lying on her back with Dr. O'Conner from the hospital above her thrusting into her tight pussy.

"I told Denis that you'd be home soon," Bella said breathily, "but he wanted to see if you were interested in joining us, so I left the sign down."

I'd been an option to the doctors for a few years now, a few of them starting to take that option. Edward made it very clear that anyone to have sex with me had to use condoms, and had to know that I was only available because I chose to be.

I smirked at the man's hopeful face as he groaned with pleasure. He should be groaning he was in my mom after all. She was a great fuck.

Deciding that joining them wouldn't be all bad I stripped and walked over to them, they flipped over so that Bella was riding Dr. O'Conner's cock and I could sit on his face. As soon as I sat down his tongue penetrated my heat. I moaned leaning forward and placing my hands on his abs. Bella reached out and pulled my head to her breasts. I latched my mouth onto her right tit, sucking it, taking pleasure in the moans I caused her to make.

Dr. O'Conner had the most skilled tongue out of the doctors who took the opportunity to have sex with me and soon I was crying out in release as he lapped at the juices flowing from my pussy. Bella groaned his name and he stiffened beneath us. They had reached their climaxes as well.

Bella and I rolled off Dr. O'Conner, Bella pulling me to her. "You're so beautiful when you cum, honey," she told me, kissing me on the lips. Bella had been young when she had me; she was only fourteen years older than I was. Edward was a year older than Bella. When they found out that Bella was pregnant she was pulled out of school and home schooled until she graduated. Edward made sure that he was around for me when I was young. I was actually the flower girl at their wedding when Bella turned eighteen. Only a few people knew that I was the daughter of the bride and groom, mainly so that Bella wouldn't be quite so embarrassed at the time. I should mention that I'm nineteen now.

I returned my mother's kiss, pushing her back to the floor and kissing my way down her body, pushing my ass into the air as I got lower. By the time I reached her pussy my ass was at the perfect height for Dr. O'Conner to fuck me.

As I took Bella's clit in my mouth, sucking on it, a hand touched my hip and latex prodded my dripping cunt. 'Yes,' I thought, sucking Bella's pussy excitedly, 'stick it in me. Fuck me Dr. O'Conner!'

I moaned loudly into Bella's cunt as Dr. O'Conner pushed into me with his long, hard, cock. "Shit Renesmee," he grunted, pounding into me with wild abandon, "Fuck, I love your pussy."

"I love your cock, too," I whimpered, continuing to pleasure Bella with my tongue.

"Keep at it," Bella gasped, grabbing handfuls of my hair, "keep at it! Oh, Fuck!"

I stuck a finger into Bella, finger fucking her as I licked her wet folds. Her moans grew louder as I inserted a second finger.

"Fuck," Dr. O'Conner said, smacking my ass, "all those little noises are driving me crazy! It makes me want to _really_ fuck you!"

"Do it!" I commanded, groaning as he slapped my ass again.

Dr. O'Conner growled and his hips began moving at an almost painful rate. The sound of slapping flesh reverberated through the house as we continued to fuck each other blissfully.

"Fuck! I'm gonna cum!" I screamed and bit down on Bella's clit.

"Shit, Nessie!" she cried, orgasming around my fingers. Her sweet cum flowed out of her and I desperately tried to drink it all in.

"Cum, Nessie!" Dr. O'Conner ordered loudly, gripping my ass tightly, "Do it now!"

I screamed his name as I came and he gave a few more thrusts before I felt him cum in the condom. We stayed still for a moment, each of us breathing hard, before he pulled out of me and threw the condom away.

"I've got homework," I announced, standing up and gathering my clothes and bag.

"Dr. O'Conner will be here a while longer," Bella informed me, pushing the doctor onto the couch and kneeling between his legs. I stood there for a moment watching her take his cock in her mouth, my fingers in my pussy before realizing… "I want to taste his cum," I said, putting my things back down.

Bella got up and I took her place between his legs. I took him in my mouth, swallowing his dick. He groaned and fisted a hand in my hair as I bobbed up and down on his cock.

There was a buzzing noise behind me and I felt Bella's hands on my hips. A moment later a vibrating dildo pushed into my pussy. Bella had a vibrating strap-on dildo that she would use if she had a female doctor or nurse over, it even had a smaller vibrating piece that went into the wearer's pussy. She was fucking me with that at the moment.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHH!" Bella moaned as she shifted the dildo to the highest vibration, pushing into me as hard as she could.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMHHHHHHHHHH…." I moaned around Dr. O'Conner's cock, my tongue swirling around the base of it as the tip slid down my throat. I pulled off him and sucked his balls into my mouth, continuing to stroke him as I did this.

"I'm cumming!" Dr. O'Conner groaned, and I positioned my face in front of his cock immediately, pumping him even harder. Hot, sticky fluids shot out of his dick spraying my face, causing me to cum as well. I moaned, enjoying his taste as well as the feeling of Bella push the strap-on into me as she worked herself to a climax.

"Let me have a taste," she said as she pulled out of me and taking off the strap-on. She licked the cum that I didn't wipe into my mouth off my face and kissed me, sticking her tongue in my mouth. Our tongues battled for dominance for a moment until we broke the kiss. "Delicious," she said, smirking.

I turned my head and pulled Dr. O'Conner to my face, giving him a kiss. "Enjoy my mother," I told him, getting up to leave for real this time.

"I intend to," he grinned, rising to his feet. He already had another condom on and Bella turned her back to him, pressing up against him as he pushed into her ass.

I left before I got distracted again.

My homework was easy, Bella home tutored me for several years and she had been an excellent teacher. I was a senior (I had a late birthday so turned nineteen part way through the year) in high school now and was at the top of my class and had all the gen. ed. requirements for any college I wanted to go to done already. I had a lot of free time to do my homework as well, I was athletic but tended to not enjoy playing sports on school teams. I had enough fun playing Ultimate Frisbee or Football with my friends and decided that I didn't want to have a bunch of rules and grudge matches between rival teams get in the way of enjoying myself. So, unlike most of my friends who indulged in high school sports, I stayed home and did homework and went out to play when I was done.

Dr. O'Conner stayed for dinner, Edward had hospital business that the two needed to deal with. We all laughed as we told stories about how our day had gone or stupid things that we had seen happen recently. We did not talk about sex though. That happens enough that Bella doesn't want it at the dinner table and her temper is harsh enough that Edward, any guest, and I agree not to talk about it.

---------------------

I turned off the water to the shower, exited and toweled myself off. Normally after having sex twice in the same day I wouldn't feel as tired as I did right now, but I'd been resisting the urge to ask for someone's cock lately so hadn't had a whole lot of action.

I dried my hair and put the towel on the drying rack. Without bothering to put on new clothes, mainly because I hadn't brought any to the bathroom with me, I walked to the bedroom where Bella and Edward were in bed.

"Hey," I greeted them sleepily, "Where do I get to sleep tonight?"

Bella patted the middle of the bed and I crawled in-between their naked forms. We all slept nude in this family, we were just more comfortable that way. I also liked the feeling of my parents' soft skin against mine, it made me feel more loved. I don't know why I'm like that I know my parents love me, but this is the way I am and nobody in the world can change that.

I've always slept with my parents. When I was a baby I would cry when my parents tried to leave the room at night so eventually they just set up my crib in their room. Edward felt responsible for getting Bella pregnant; he was responsible he's my dad after all, but he felt that he shouldn't leave all the new parent responsibilities to Bella and with their parents' permission moved into her room and slept with her as if they were married.

By the time I was old enough not to sleep in a crib I began refusing to sleep anywhere but with my parents and if I woke up and one of them wasn't there I'd throw a tantrum. They were young and didn't know what to do exactly so spoiled me and let me sleep in their bed with them.

They were still young at this point so needed to have sex every once in a while. Thing is that's not something you do in front of a two to three year old kid, especially when that kid is your daughter. They worked it out though. Both of them were rather active, sexually, and the whole reason behind my existence was an accident where the condom had expired and they didn't know it. They really liked each other, probably loved each other, so having a kid wasn't a terrible thing for them even if they were a little young.

They worked it out by having other partners. Bella would do fuck some cute guy while Edward was watching me and Edward would bang some chick while Bella took her turn watching me. Sometimes when I took naps during the day they would leave the room so that they could make love during my sleeping periods. They were ok with having sex with other people. In fact they met at a party where there was an orgy going on. Edward was balls deep in another girl's ass when Bella walked passed him and decided she wanted a piece of that action and they hooked up the next day.

The whole sleeping naked while I was in the bed with them, naked as well, came up much later. I was nine, no, ten and had just come across some of their porn tapes in a closet. I shouldn't have been in the closet in the first place, but I found the tapes and while watching them was intrigued by this "new game" that I'd never seen before. It looked like the people playing it were having so much fun. Naturally I asked what it was when my parents got home and they made me sleep on a cot beside the bed for a week, a big punishment for me.

I was still fascinated by this "game" that these people were playing on these tapes and even though Bella had hidden the tapes I managed to find them again and continued to watch them. Then I noticed that my parents never played this game, which intrigued me because most of the people in these films said "I love you" (it actually wasn't as many as I originally thought but to a ten year old girl it was enough) and I knew my parents loved each other so I was confused as to why they didn't play.

I eventually told them that I'd like to see them play this "game" (as I thought of it at the time) and after a great deal fussing and whining on my part they finally agreed to do it once. After they explained to me what it really was. I think they considered that almost a mistake because all it did was make me want them to do it more. (they said it was something that two people who loved each other did, I knew they loved each other, so I wanted them to do it)

They got used to the idea of having sex while I was in the room after a while, mainly because Bella got a turn on from me cheering them on. By the time I was fourteen I was starting to get the teenage hormones and desires and wanted to "play the game" with Edward too. They truly couldn't hold out against me because Edward finally popped my cherry (I wanted to "play" with my dad before I "played" with anyone else) when I was sixteen when he and Bella finally caved and I got my wish.

They warned me that the first game always was a little painful. I was, but I got over it fast. When it was over I was so happy that I got to do that with Edward that I did something that I'd seen lots of people do in movies and Bella do to him: I kissed him. On the lips. Tongue included.

That led to my second time, which I liked more than the first time.

Now as spoiled as I'm making myself look Bella and Edward don't just do things for me. Before I turned sixteen they started telling me about things like statutory rape and incest. I was a little naïve and didn't understand either one. I at least understood why they were making me wait until I was sixteen, because that was the state's legal age of consent, meaning that I could have sex with a legal adult and the consequences of someone finding out wouldn't be as bad.

Incest I thought was just something that someone made up who didn't understand the bond between parent and child when they loved each other enough to do anything for the other one. In my mind, sex was the act of showing someone that you deeply cared for them.

Edward made sure that I realized that not everyone shared my view on the subject, so I kept quiet about my parents and I having sex. I later found out that a majority of people don't share my view and would look down on me if they knew my perspective. Of the doctors and nurses who ask to have sex with me, only Dr. Greene and Dr. O'Conner know of my relationship with my parents and have threesomes with me and either Edward or Bella. Dr. Greene is the only one that has threesomes with me and Edward as she's bisexual. Dr. O'Conner is uncomfortable having a three way between a woman and two men.

I pulled out of my thoughts as I lay down between my parents, who leaned over me to kiss lovingly. "Good night, Eddie," Bella giggled.

"Good night, love," he said back to her.

They turned to me.

I kissed them each on the lips, "G'night *yawn*, Mom and Dad," I only called them that when we were alone when I wanted to tell them I loved them.

I rolled to face Edward who wrapped his arm around me, pulling me to his chest. Bella wrapped her arm around me from behind, pulling herself close to me. Both their hips were touching mine, Bella's crotch was molded perfectly to my ass, and Edward's dick rested on my inner thigh.

Slowly I drifted off to sleep, feeling warm and loved by my parents.

----------------------

Bella and I woke up before Edward in the morning. "Morning, Bella," I said looking back over my shoulder at her. She smiled and kissed my forehead.

"I think that Edward has been asleep long enough," she said looking at the clock, "I woke up half an hour ago."

I looked at the clock. 10:34. Damn, I'm glad it's the weekend. "Shall we wake him up?" I asked grinning.

We rolled him over and I crawled over to the other side of him. Placing my hand above Bella's we gently started stroking him. Slowly, as he started to groan in his sleep, we started moving faster, his dick swelling as we increased our tempo.

"He's really out of it this morning," I commented.

"He is," Bella agreed, "He might cum before waking up this time."

Edward's moans got louder and with a final loud grunt he awoke as Bella covered his head with her mouth, swallowing his cum as it spilled out of him.

"Fuck," Edward groaned, looking at the clock, then at us, "ooh, *sigh*, do we have to do this every Saturday? Is it too much to ask to stay asleep a little while longer?"

"We don't do this every Saturday," Bella laughed, "Only on the ones we want you up in the morning on."

"And we're keeping you up," I said slipping a condom onto him. "Ass," I whispered to Bella, and straddled his hips.

I ground my hips against Edward, moaning breathily as he reached up and played with my nipples. I rested my hands on his abs, a hard six pack, my dad was hot and I'm not afraid to say it, and sighed pleasurably as I felt Bella guide his cock into my ass. Edward lowered his hands to my hips and began guiding me up and down, thrusting into my tight little ass.

I squeezed my tits with my right hand while softly rubbing my pussy with my left. My ass stimulated me so much that was all it took.

"Do you like this Nessie?" Edward demanded, "Do you like my cock in your ass?"

"I love your cock in my ass!" I cried, "Fuck, Edward! Shove your thick cock in my little ass! Show me how much you love your daughter!"

Edward growled in response and his thrusting increased. He squeezed my cheeks and I cried out as I came, shoving my fingers into my pussy to feel my muscles clench around them. Edward began to lose his rhythm and as he gave one last hard push I felt him cum.

I moved forward, pulling him out of me, and turned around so that my pussy was at his face and my mouth was level with his shaft. Pulling the condom off, I lowered my mouth to his dick, kissing the tender, velvety tip.

He bucked his hips in anticipation and I felt his tongue invade my core. Sliding him into my mouth I sucked him as hard as I could, loving the taste of his cum on his dick. A finger slid into me, followed by a second. I returned the favor by cupping his testicles in my hand.

I moaned around his cock, nibbling on him gently and squeezing his balls. It was enough to make him spasm and shoot his seed into my mouth. Edward inserted a third finger, twisting them around, and bit down on my clit. I came as well.

I rolled off him and Bella took over. Edward picked her up and placed her against the wall. In one quick thrust he sheathed himself inside her. Edward sadly had a rare genetic disorder that had caused him to go mostly sterile by this time in his life. By the time he reached forty-five there was no way he could ever have children again. Since the chance of pregnancy was still quite eminent, and I was his daughter, he always used a condom when we had sex. The only person, and I mean the _only_ person he went bareback with was Bella.

"Come on Bella!" I cheered, "Squeeze him! Make him cum for you! Fuck her harder Edward!"

Bella screamed as Edward pounded into her at a dizzying rate. I was feeling overwhelmed and I was lying on the bed watching them. They groaned each other's names and stopped. Edward had cum, once again, and from the looks of the wet bed sheets and the dildo it wasn't Bella's first orgasm either.

They stayed there like that, Bella's legs wrapped around Edward's waist and Edward buried in Bella's pussy. They were whispering things to each other, probably telling each other how much they were in love and other mushy stuff. I sighed and got up. Pulling some clothes out of the dresser I headed for the bathroom to take a shower. Edward had resumed fucking Bella as I walked out the door.

I wished that I had the kind of relationship that my parents had. Not that I want to have a kid and start screwing him or her once they're old enough, but they love each other, can have sexual relations with other people, and at the end of the day still love each other just the same. I actually didn't care if I married a man who was like Edward, I could stay faithful if I wanted to. I hope. God, I hope I could.

But most of my relationships had ended shortly after they started because I knew that they just wanted a piece of action from someone who was known to be sexual. I wasn't ashamed to admit that I had sex, I didn't go around announcing it, but if other people knew I didn't care.

The relationship that would last would be the one where he wasn't out for sex. I don't care what he'd be out for, my personality, my looks, whatever; I just wanted him to want me for things other than my open sex drive.

------------------------------

Damian called me shortly after breakfast. His girlfriend had dumped him, saying that he had waited too long to ask her for sex and had walked out of the club with another boy. An older guy saw the exchange and had bought him a beer and let him babble until he had wrapped his head around the fact that he'd just been dumped.

I told my parents where I was going and drove over to his house. Damian, I should mention, happened to be the only son of Dr. Greene, who we think had him when she had sex with one of the other doctors. Unfortunately that doctor mysteriously disappeared shortly afterwards and didn't have DNA on file. Dr. Greene tested Damian's DNA with the other doctors she'd had sex with at the time and there wasn't a match so we unofficially know who the father was. No one has heard of the doctor since. This was the reason why everyone at the hospital followed the unwritten rule of wearing a condom now.

I let Damian cry on my shoulder for a while. He had liked the girl, but I had the feeling that if he'd really liked her he would be crying a lot harder and wouldn't be telling me about it this soon.

"Damian," I said, "how would you describe our relationship?"

"Huh?" he asked, wiping his eyes on the back of his sleeve.

"We've been friends since middle school," I said, "We've seen every movie that's come through town together, sometime just the two of us, we admit that we've felt strange when we talk about having significant other's with each other, hell, last night we were fuck buddies for a little while."

"We're friends," Damian said, "_really good friends_."

I laughed as he quoted me from last night. Then I stopped as I felt him tentatively stroke my cheek and wrap and arm around my shoulder. "Damian?" I squeaked.

"Ness," Damian began, "I, uh, I actually felt a little relieved, to a degree, last night when Jessica broke up with me. That one of the reasons why it took so long for me to understand what had just happened, cause instead of feeling completely devastated I felt hopeful."

"What do you mean?" I whispered, glance down at the hand resting on my hip.

"I, um, actually, gee how to say this," he was resting his head on my shoulder, fidgeting with his feet, "I asked you to help me with sex because I've always liked you, even though I know you've had sex with so many other guys…" he went on about how the thought of me fucking another guy had kind of excited him. I narrowed my eyes at him, though he couldn't see my look. Something wasn't adding up here. My first major tip off was that he wasn't blushing and he was stammering a little more than he really should.

I glanced around the room with my eyes. A picture caught my eye. I stood up walking over to it, ignoring Damian's questions.

The picture had him and Jessica in it, with the rest of his family and a few other people who I didn't recognize. It looked like an extended family group photo.

Shit. No. Fucking. Way.

"Damian," I started, turning the picture to him, "Is Jessica your cousin? Were you actually dating her, or were you setting this entire thing up so that you could have an excuse to get in my pants?" I was close to crying at this point. A close friend of mine had lied to me about a girlfriend, potentially so that he could screw me. I was openly sexual. I had sex with my parents. I participated in the hospitals festivities. But I was NOT a slut! I didn't just sleep around because I could. I had to like the person well enough for them to get in my pants.

"No Nessie! I swear it's not like that!" he started to explain.

"If it isn't then tell me what it is like, damn it!" I screamed. I slammed the picture down onto the table and stalked toward the door.

Suddenly I felt strong hands on my shoulders and I was spun around and pinned against the wall. I had fucked Damian yesterday. I'd seen him naked. But I hadn't quite comprehended how strong he really was. He wasn't ripped, in fact he was built like Edward, which was probably what had thrown me off. Secretly the fact that he could manhandle me without much effort actually was exciting me.

"Damian?" I squeaked again, looking into his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Nessie," Damian said, still holding me to the wall, "It's just that I'd known you for a long time, I'd known you were sexual, but I really liked you and I was unsure about how to go about confessing to you. Jessica agreed to go with me on this because we're both in the drama programs at our schools and could act the parts believingly."

I marveled at how much I liked his eyes, taking in what he was telling me slowly.

"My life is also a little complicated and I thought by slowly introducing you to it, being a little funny along the way like having my cousin pretend to be my girlfriend, sorry that one was meant to be funny, I could get you used to the idea of what I'm really like," he confessed.

"Your life can't be any more complicated than mine," I blurted, "You're mom works at the same hospital my parents work at, you're probably familiar with their leisure activities, she's actually had sex with both my parents…"

"I know," Damian cut me off, "I've…I've…Nessie I've fucked your mom before."

I gapped at him. He _hadn't _been a virgin last night when we made love!

"I lost my virginity to my mom when I was fifteen," he continued, "She raised me such that the act of love making is a sign of affection."

"Holy shit!" I breathed, feeling weak kneed.

"I knew you'd react badly," he groaned.

"I'm not reacting badly," I giggled hysterically, "I was sixteen when my dad first stuck his cock in my pussy. I wasn't raised to believe that having sex was a sign of deep caring that's just how I turned out. I've slept in my parents' bed since I was three. I sleep naked with my parents nowadays. I've had threesomes with your mom and both of my parents. God, we're exactly the same!"

We stared at each other for a moment and then collapse to the floor, him on top, laughing hysterically.

I think I've found the man to be my Edward. I hope that I can be his Bella.

* * *

_Anyone care to make a remark? Please do. Just so you know I don't actually believe the views that Nessie and Damian have in this story, it's just something that came to me to make the story flow._


End file.
